Dramione
by HelloFandomChildrensss
Summary: Lucius is sent to Azkaban, and Harry invites Draco into his group with Hermione, Ron and himself. But draco has a secret or two. How will this unfortunate relationship end?
1. Chapter 1

The air was cold, yet the wind was still. Hermione knew that he only warmth she would receive at this time was by holding Dracos hand.

Hogwarts was a wreck. The students were like emotional, sluggish zombies, especially the Ravenclaws for some peculiaur reason. Not only was the weather actually terrible, but the dementors on the perimeters were even more of a devestating tragedy. Although,A  
momentarily feeling of love, and forgiveness filled thegrounds, as Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walked together into the Great Hall.

Knowing that Malfoys father had recently been sent to Azkaban Prison For Accused Witches And Wizards, most students (the Ravenclaws claim to have started this 'conspiracy') believe that Harry knew what it was like to lose a father, so in a positive vibe  
/of emotions invited Draco to sit with Harry and his 'gang'.

"So where would you like to go during free time" Questioned Hermione "I need to catch up on my revision at the library?" Hermione added,pleading to go up to the library to study, and revise, and study... "we can always go down to thenlake? "Ron  
suggested, Hermione glaring furiously at him " it'll be cool and stuff..." "that sounds great" Draco said. Hermione turned over, to find Draco sitting behind her, and instead of frowning she smiled, as Draco did back. And so they went,and set  
off to the ominously gargatuan lake, not minding he stares they caused as they casually strolled out the door.

Th lake was a mistful, shimmery blue. Vibrant fish of many colours swam carelessly under the surface of the water, as a gigantic tentacle swept under them dangerously. They sat down, and stared at the dementors, who stared back deviously. "Probably plotting  
/where the best place to kiss a first year is" Ron added, his words smothered in disgust. "I mean, I under stand why they're doing it, to prevent death eaters from coming to Hogwarts and stuff" Draco looked down in a sad remorse, but Ron continuedanyways,  
in a reassuring voice "but it's not like they will or anything! Just thought they should you know, maybe use a stronger shield charm?" Draco looked at Harry, and Harry nodded with reassurance and exceptance.

Draco learnt thatday, that he really shouldn't hang out with people who treat him miserably, or who drool all over him, for he learnt that this was his group of friends, and that he loved them dearly, especially that bushy brown head girl next to  
him.

Discussions went on with the night (Hermione continuously mention S.P.E.W.) and soon enough the sun was setting, but none did they care. The pupils were soon surrounded by a deep absence of light, staring openly into the fabulously shining stars.

"Well, I think I'll be going - to the common room" Harry said in a low, tired monotone. "Oh! Sure!" Hermione said as she stood up. The air went still, and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Turning around, the three boys noticed seven large, gnarly  
/man staring down at them, a wicked, menacing grin spread across their faces. "What do we have here?" The man out front said, his dreadlocks covering his face. Although dirty, the four could still make out an evil, maybe even _homocidal_ grin  
widen

on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Run" Ronsaid. "RUN!" And they ran into the Forbidden Forest, mind you not caring about where they were going, or what danger might lye ahead.

Panting, Hermione ran aimlessly into the Forrest firing disarming spells, and confundment charms at the people chasing her. AHHHHH! Hermione turned around almost instantly, to find Ron pathetically trying to get up from the iron bar imprisoning him."RONNN!"  
Hermione screamed, in probably just as much agony as Ron was in. "M'ione!" Draco said, putting on hand around her low waist, and the other around her mouth, whilst he pulled her behind a tree. "M'ione, shut up! Stop it!" And Hermione did.

Rustles of people ran past them, in search of Harry and Hermione, but Draco and Hermione remained invisible behind the tree. "I'm sorry 'ermione'. Forgive me please, forgive me." And Hermione began to struggle again, her screams of help from Harryand  
Ron stillmuffled, as Draco walked out, Hermione still held captive.

"Merlins beard! MALFOY YOU - YOU FOUL EVIL THING - ILL GET YOU YOU LITTLE-" "-That will be enough, Ron,is it?" Ron was being heldcaptive as well. He had two men either side of him, holding him still by pulling his arms in a tight lock. "Ooohhhh!Lookat  
this one here! Aren't you a preety girl?" The man said, wearing a positively insane grin, gesturing to Hermione."Vincent, that's enough" Draco said raging. Hermione looked up at Draco, his hand still over her mouth, but he did not look back, to busy  
looking at Vincent. Folding his arms, and puffing out his chest, Vincent said "well you can at least tell me her name"

"... Her name is Hermione"

"Well isnt that a nice name!"

"Vincent I said I said back off, you'll have plenty of time for fooling around with 'em back at the mansion"

"Oh indeed I will! And you'll be able to hear the _SCREAMS_ of pain from the comfort of your roomnow won't you?"

Draco blinked.

"Yes! Yes! Screams from all three! Um - speaking of - where's the last? Vincent questioned, spinning around like a lunatic. Two more men brought out Harry moments later, who was struggling. Harry, at the sight of Draco, started cursing loudly. "WELL!NOWTHEN!"  
Vincent yelled over Harry's cussing. "WE WILL BE LEAVING TO THE MANSION!" Meet you there, ive triggered the shield spell, so we should be able to apparate" said Vincent, and seconds before he apparated, winked at Hermione, and one by one,

Harry and Ron had disappeared, leaving Draco and Hermione in the middle of the Forrest. Draco turned Hermione around forcefully, so she was facing him now, held her still, and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Manor was clean, and very, very beautiful. About ten chandeliers hung from the astonishing roof, which had lively paintings on them. The checkerboard floor matched the theme of the pillared gardens and the suit worn by none other then Lucius Malfoyhimself.

"Boys, back so soon?" A low voice asked. Draco still had Hermione wrapped in his large, musculararms, her arms tucked in on his chest. "Yes Lucius" Vincent said, and Hermione instantly knew that she was in danger. "Good to see you've managed to  
captureall three of them" Hermione could hear Lucius Malfoy moving closer, his steps perpetuous. "Mr Potter, the Weasley, and the mudblood" Lucius continued. "Such a pleasure you are joining us. Take them down to the chamber." At this time Draco  
looked down at Hermione,and Hermione looked back up at him. They blinked and Vincent grabbedHermione by the arm forcefully. "Well Malfoy, up to bed now, I'll take her down." Before Draco could reply, Vincent put a hand to Hermione's hip, andset  
off to the dungeon.

Once Vincent pulled Hermione down into the dungeon, Ron and Harry were already getting chained to two of three slender poles. Hermione was shortly tied to the pole furthest from the door, next to Ron, who was strategically placed in the middle. "So" Vincentsaid.  
"For, somewhat, forever, you'll be down here, getting - what's the word; oh - tortued, until Lord Voldermort can return to full power, which will most likely be awhile." He continued pulling an ugly half smile. "Who to start with, whoto start  
with... Oh! The mudblood!" He walked toward Hermione and put his hands on her waist, and began,to somewhat, examine her. You know, my mother was a mudblood. I killed her in my fifth year at Hogwarts. So this should be plenty of fun."Hesmiled,  
and raised his wand. "CRUCIO!" A soaring pain spread across Hermione likeshe was about to split in half. Her blood burnt and sizzled. "STOP!" Hermione screamed "PLEASE!" She pleaded,but he did not. "CUT IT OUT,STOP HURTING HER!"Ron yelled  
at Vincent. If Ron were not suspended in the air and had is wand, Vincent would probably be dead. "You like the mudblood do you?" Vincent questioned Ron. "Don't hurt her" Ron repeated. "Fine then" Vincent said. Hermione was bleedingall over,  
and was badly hurt. "I'll hurt you - CRUCIO!" Ron was being tortued as well, and it was, as Hermione thought partly her fault. And this, Hermione, Harry, And Ron were tortued until they lost consciousness, until Draco walked down thestairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm here for the girl" Draco said calmly.

"Who said?"

"My father"

"Lucius said?"

"I just told you he did! Now give her here"

"Not so fast, where are you taking her?"

"Give her here" Draco said, making his way over to Hermione. Ron and Harry were conscious, Hermione was not fully, but was still bleeding, and had bruises all over.

"MALFOY DONT TOUCH HER!" Harry yelled. "Crucio! Vincent pointed his wand at Harry, and Harry could no longer argue. Draco untied Hermione, picked her up, and walked out.

"Pleaseee..." Hermione whimpered as Draco walked up the stairs to his room. She put her hand on his shoulder, and tried to lift herself up, but fell back down as she was to weak, and fully lost her consciousness.

When Hermione woke she was on a large bed. She had bandages wrapped around her stomach, and many bandaids on her legs. Draco sat at the end of his bed, holding his face in his hands. "He betrayed us" she thought "he turned us in" full of rage, Hermionegrabbed  
/the blanket next to her, and wrapped into around Dracos head, holding him into a completely blind head lock. He struggled for a bit, then Hermione ran for the door. The gargantuan door rattled, but Hermione soon came to realised it was locked.  
/Draco ran up behind her, grabbed her around the waist and flung himself against the wall, still jostling with Hermione. "LET ME GO!" Hermione yelled. "M'ione, just listen to me!" Draco accidentally flung Hermione onto the ground. She flippedon  
/her back, and kicked at Dracos leg, knocking him onto the ground. She jumped on top of him, and forced his hands above his head. "Where's my wand?" She yelled. Being very light, Draco flipped Hermione over, pushing her onto the ground and leavinghim  
/in control. "Hermione just listen to me please!" Draco asked hesitantly. "Draco, get off me!" Hermione screamed. "No, please you have to listen to me" Draco said. Hermione kicked Draco off, and stood up quickly. Everything was blurry and out offocus.  
/Draco came up behind her, and sat her down on the bed next to him. "Why amI running around like a crazy person? Did you drug me?" Hermione asked, two tears rolling down her face. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"Hermione will you please listen to me?" Malfoy asked. Hermione blinked, and hesitantly nodded. Malfoy began to slowly speak. "I had to turn you in to keep you guys safe. Voldemort will return, and if I didn't turn you in, they'd tortue be too. Not with  
the

cruciatus curse, but by killing you. And I can't let that happen to you guys. I-I-I just, can't-" Draco began to cry. "Shhh.. come here" Hermione said , and Hermione wrapped Draco in her arms, as did he. "Thank you- I-I-I'm so sorry that I-" butDraco  
was cut off from the rest of his speech, by Hermione's kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up in dracos masculine arms. Trying to sit up without waking draco, in which she failed, Malfoy sat up. "Morning" he said. "Sorry, i didn't mean to wake you up" she said hesitantly. "No, no, ive got to go down anyways, my fathers summoningan  
/order" Draco said, quickly not realising what he had said. "An order? What's an order?" Hermione asked, following Dracos gaze. Avoiding Hermione eyes, Draco said "Hermione granger, not knowing what an order is?" Draco said grinning. "Don't avoidmy  
/question " Hermione snapped. "Were just going to go out for a few hours and meet up with a few 'nother deatheaters" Hermione went white "But don't worry!" Drsaco said "you won't get hurt if you stay in here okay? Promise me you'll stayin

my room." Draco said, biting his lip nervously. "Draco I- " 'Mione, promise me you'll stay in here" and Hermione nodded her head. Draco put on his shirt, kissed Hermione on the forehead, and set off to the order.

Malfoy had a large collection of magical books, so Hermione did what Hermione did best, and let her mind explorer, and began to readBooks about potions, quidditch, the three sisters and magiczoology. She was about and hour into her second book on  
Hogwarts, a history (her 49th

timereading it in her life)when she heard the creeping of the wooden planks outside the door. Startled, she sat up from the ground and peered at the door. "Ahlohamora" went a faintwhisper at the door. Pale like the ghosts of Hogwarts, Hermionejumped  
/onto the bed, andcurled herself up and into a ball. _Creak...Creak..._ And soon enough, he footsteps disappeared down the stairs. Hermione questioned herself for a few seconds, wondering wether or not she should close the door. Agreeingwith  
/her gut feeling, Hermione stood up hesitantly, and reached for the door. "Accio" said the voice, who w heyas waiting for her at the end of the stairs, as she whipped from the room without any stopping.

Somebody strong and masculine caught Hermione, but it certainly wasn't Draco. "Well, hello" said the voice, and Hermione instantly knew it was Vincent. He had one hand around Hermione she waist, and the other cupping her face. Hermione tried pushing Vincentback  
/with her forearm and attempted to push his hand of her face, out she just, couldn't. "Didn't know you'd be running back down to me so soon Hermione" Vincent said. "Vi-ncent, L-et-t, me go!" Hermione screamed. "Now tell me why would I do justthat"  
/Vincent said, leaning in. "Vincent" a voice said. He turned almost immediately. "Draco" he said nervously. Be flipped Hermione around, and held her by her neck over the polished railing of the stairs. "Draco, sir, I, I, -um, this one was caughttrying  
/to sneak out" he said. "Than I owe you my deepest apologies for this irrational behaviour" Draco stepped forward and Vincent grabbed Hermione around the neck and forced her to walk with him to Draco. "Thank you" Draco said, grabbing Hermione

jacket and pulling her back into his room. Vincent smiled, and turned, not to be seen.

Once Draco pushed Hermione onto his bed, he pointed a mean finger at her, and left the room. A few minutes later Draco returned and hugged Hermione. "Im sorry" he said. "I just asked the purple man wahat happened, and he told me everything, Vincent didnteven  
think about the painintings" said Draco, wrapping Hermione in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Draco, I missed you." Hermione said expressing her joy calmly. "I missed you too" said Draco, cupping Hermione she face. "Wait, you're a death eater?" Hermionesaid,  
pointing to the dark mark on Dracos arm. "When did you decide to become a death eater?" She repeated. "Hey, hey, I'm still your Draco" Malfoy said slowly, putting her hand on his chest. "Oh no! You've, oh no! You can't be a death eater!" Hermionesaid,  
sitting up on Dracos lap. "Hey, hey listen, I'm still you Draco" he said warmly, and Hermione hesitantly smiled. "Alright then..." said Hermione softly, and he and Hermione read together for the rest of the day.


	6. ll Bonus Sequence ll

**I WOULD LIKE TO AKNOLEDGE THAT MOST OF THIS MATERIAL IS NOT MINE, BUT zachgoodet, The ABC's Of Gallagher Girls. ALSO, THAT THIS DOES COUNT AS A CHAPTER, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I HAVE RECIEVED**

"I swear to god if you drop me" Hermione said, as Draco shifted her higher into the tree. "Calm down granger, just hurry up and pick an apple" Draco replied, trying to keep his balance. "But Draco, it needs to be perfect!" Hermione continued, reachingas  
high as she could to grab the perfect apple. "M'ione they're all the exact same" he said angrily, now grabbing Hermione waist and pushing her up higher. "I need to go up higher" said Hermione grabbing onto a gargantuan branch "I'll be back down ina  
minute" she continued, pulling herself onto the tree. "M'ione, be careful!" Drac said wearily, as Hermione climbed further into he tree.

About thirty seconds later, Hermione saw the love of her life, a ruby red, mouth watering, savoured, juicy apple. Hermione crawled forward quickly to reach the ominously perfect apple, when something, horrific caught her eye, Hermione worst fear. A long,green,  
fully grown, grasshopper, was staring directly into Hermione she should, ready for the kill. Hermione called for Draco, telling him she was going to jump. But that's when the grasshopper beat Hermione forward. AHHHHHH! The grass hopper flungforward  
/onto Hermion, who fell backwards, plummeting to the ground... Until Malfoy caught her that Hermione was in no mood to talk. She ran and ran and ran back to the fig tree that Draco and Hermione climbed out of from Malfoys window to pick

these apples. Soon enough Draco caught up.

" 'Mione!" Draco said, putting his hands around her waist. "What's wrong, what is it?" He asked. Hermione hesitated "there was a grasshopper and it was going to eat me Iswear, I'm afraid of grasshoppers, and now I'm rambling on but -" Hermione was  
/cut off from her rampage of quickly speaking, by Draco who said "Grasshoppers?" He said "you'reafraid of grasshoppers?" Hermione squished her face into an awkward mess, and nodded nervously. " BAHAHAHAHA" he screamed holding his stomach. Malfoy  
/grabbed Hermione, and flipped her onto his back, and headed back to the tree. "Draco?" Hermione asks. "What?" He replied. "You're afraid of penguins to?" He laughed. Hermione kicked him In the gut. "we forgot the apple" hhermione said, but Draco  
/did not stop walking, "well, it's not worth it, it's spring, grasshoppers are nesting" Draco teased, and they made their way up the tree...

Hermione was now aloud to walk around the house,under careful supervision of Draco of course. Harry and Ron, had been moved to the room next to the kitchens, so the house lives could feed them, as they were not of Lucius Malfoys concern. Draco previously  
/told Hermione to stay in the west wing, as she did. She casually walked up and down the passages of the west hall, until she came across a peculiaur room.

The room was bare, and had no colour. It was ugly, plain, and boring, until Hermione saw something she noticed, but only had she seen them in books. A pensive, a slender goblet which would show you that if someone memories, to witness them,to relive  
/them. As Hermione stepped closer, and looked into the silvery substance, it seemed as though a memory of- it was very hard to see- maybe a battle?- swimming inside of it. So Hermione did, once again, what Hermione did best, and let her mind explore,  
/and stuck her head in the pensive.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was back at Hogwarts, but it wasn't the same. Hogwarts was destroyed, and Hermione quickly realised that it was one of Dracos memories from the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione turned, and found Draco Malfoystanding behind her, sulking. So

she stood there,watching him, as he stood there, explosions going off behind him. Quickly enough, Draco raised his wand cautiously, so it was pointing at Hermione. For a second there, Hermione actually thought that Draco was going to kill her,

/but then she went backto her normal senses, and spun around. About ten feet away was a red head boy with his back turned to Draco. A single tear rolled down Dracos face, "Bomabarda!" Draco yelled, and the concrete wall behind the red head boy

collapsed, trapping him. A yell of pain erupted from the boy, as Hermione checked to see who was trapped, and quickly realisedwho it was by the laugh he was giving off. It was Fred. "You will never kill me Draco, I will forever live on" hewhimpered  
/as Draco came closer "just make it quick" he said, a single tear rolling down his face. "I'm not afraid of you" he said, and Draco raised his wand. And with one painful, powerful word, Fred Weasley, had died.

Horror struck, Hermione jumped out from the pensive. "No..." she whispered, taking a step backwards. The memory was still swimming around in the silvery substance. " Draco..." she said, taking another step back, but someone was standing behind her. Draco  
/Malfoy towered above her with his astonishing height, and looked down at her. Draco Malfoy had watched her watch him killing Fred Weasley. "Draco, you- I-I-I " Hermione tried to speak, butstepped backwards. Draco stepped forward

"Hermione, please -just" scared, Hermione took a leapback. "You killed Fred" she said indefinitely. "I didn't mean to, I had too" Draco said, but Hermione shifted backwards once again. "You killed Fred" she repeated. "No, please, I didn't,"

Draco explained, and tried to put his arms around her waist, but, for sixth time, moved backwards. "I-" Hermione ran.

She ran through the manor, past painting asking her where she was going, listening to the footsteps getting closer and closer of Draco Malfoy catching up to her, to her pounding heart, to her breath getting faster and faster. She ran through a part of  
the manor she hadn't seen before. A gorgeous ballroom, polished fabulously. She ran through the open doors, out to the garden. Hermione ran aimlessly into a maze. The maze was long, and slender, for Hermione could only see what it looked like fromthe  
window in Dracos isolated room. "This is sure to lose him" she thought. Hermione heard Draco call out her name, but none did she care. Hermione turned left and right and left and right, until she met herself at a dead end. Hermione faced the vinecovered  
wall, Draco was coming closer. She turned around, stepped forward, but she couldn't. Something wrapped around her torso, high on her legs and around her neck. "Devils snare!" She thought. And she let it pull herself back ontothe wall.

A few minutes later, Draco turned the corner, and found Hermione suspended it he air, with devilsnare wrapping tightly around her torso, high on her thighs (to support her weight supposedly) on her low chest, her neck and around her mouth likea  
binder. She couldn't move is what I'm trying to say. "Oh m'ione" Draco cried. "Please, I didn't mean to kill him" he said. "Fred and George... I'm so sorry... I- Ron, he was so upset... I-I needed to keep you safe. To protect you, I had to.." Draco  
stopped, his cries muffling his voice. He stepped forward,closer to Hermione, pulled out his wand, and began to cut the vines, starting ather neck. Draco seemed to find it very difficult to cut it, but he did. He then went to both wrists,  
and sliced the vines off whilst he put his hand gently on Hermiones hand. He then cut around her waist (which Hermione thought he enjoyed) on her thighs, chest, and finally around her mouth. Hermione fell to the ground. "M'ioe, I know you won't forgive  
me" Draco said. The sun began to set. "So I'm gonna go get Harry and Ron, alright? Go to the fig tree, They'll meet you back there" but despite this, Hermione replied, with "but they'll kill you". Draco smiled, two tears trailing down his face.  
Draco stepped closer to Hermione, and very deeply kissed Hermione. After seconds he backed away."I know" he replied, and he grabbed Hermione hand, and made their way back out of the maze.


End file.
